The body's inflammatory response to tissue injury can cause significant tissue destruction, leading to loss of tissue function. Damage to cells resulting from the effects of inflammatory response has been implicated as the cause of reduced tissue function or loss of tissue function in diseases of the joints (e.g., rheumatoid and osteo-arthritis) and of many organs, including the kidney, pancreas, skin, lung and heart. For example, glomerular nephritis, diabetes, inflammatory bowel disease, vascular diseases such as atheroclerosis and vasculitis and skin diseases such as psoriasis and dermatitis are believed to result in large part from unwanted acute inflammatory reaction. Graft rejection also is believed to be primarily due to the action of the body's immune/inflammatory response system.
A variety of lung diseases also are characterized by airway inflammation, including chronic bronchitis, emphysema, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and asthma. Another dysfunction associated with the inflammatory response is that mounted in response to injury caused by hyperoxia, e.g., prolonged exposure to lethally high concentrations of 0.sub.2 (95-100% 0.sub.2). Similarly, reduced blood flow to a tissue (and, therefore reduced or lack of oxygen to tissues), as described below, also can induce a primary tissue injury that stimulates the inflammatory response.
It is well known that damage occurs to cells in mammals which have been deprived of oxygen. In fact, the interruption of blood flow, whether partial (hypoxia) or complete (ischemia) and the ensuing inflammatory responses may be the most important cause of coagulative necrosis or cell death in human disease. The complications of atherosclerosis, for example, are generally the result of ischemic cell injury in the brain, heart, small intestines, kidneys, and lower extremities. Highly differentiated cells, such as the proximal tubular cells of the kidney, cardiac myocytes, and the neurons of the central nervous system, all depend on aerobic respiration to produce ATP, the energy necessary to carry out their specialized functions. When ischemia limits the oxygen supply and ATP is depleted, the affected cells may become irreversibly injured. The ensuing inflammatory responses to this initial injury provide additional insult to the affected tissue. Examples of such hypoxia or ischemia are the partial or total loss of blood supply to the body as a whole, an organ within the body, or a region within an organ, such as occurs in cardiac arrest, pulmonary embolus, renal artery occlusion, coronary occlusion or occlusive stroke.
The tissue damage associated with ischemia-reperfusion injury is believed to comprise both the initial cell damage induce by the deprivation of oxygen to the cell and its subsequent recirculation, as well as the damage caused by the body's response to this initial damage. The secondary damage, resulting from the inflammatory response, is likely the source of significant tissue damage. It is thought that reperfusion may result in dysfunction to the endothelium of the vasculature as well as injury to the surrounding tissue. Among the factors thought to mediate these damaging effects are those associated with modulating the body's inflammatory response following tissue injury, e.g., cytokines such as interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor (TNF), and oxygen-derived free radicals such as superoxide anions. These humoral agents are produced by adhering neutrophilic leukocytes or by endothelial cells and have been identified at ischemic sites upon reperfusion. Moreover, TNF concentrations are increased in humans after myocardial infarction. The tissue damage associated with hyperoxia injury is believed to follow a similar mechanism, where the initial damage is mediated primarily through the presence of toxic oxygen metabolites.
As embodied herein, the term "ischemic-reperfusion injury" refers to the initial damage associated with oxygen deprivation of a cell and the subsequent damage associated with the inflammatory response when the cell is resupplied with oxygen. As embodied herein, the term "hyperoxia" refers to the initial tissue damage associated with prolonged exposure to lethally high doses of oxygen, e.g., greater than 95% 0.sub.2) and to the subsequent damage associated with the inflammatory response. Accordingly, as used herein, "toxic oxygen concentrations" refers to both lethally low oxygen concentrations or lack of oxygen, and to lethally high oxygen concentrations. Further, the expression "alleviating" means the protection from, reduction of and/or elimination of such injury.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for protecting mammalian tissue, particularly human tissue, from the damage associated with the inflammatory response following a tissue injury. Another object of the invention is to provide a method for alleviating tissue damage associated with ischemic-reperfusion injury in a mammal following a deprivation of, oxygen to a tissue in the mammal. A further object is to provide a method for alleviating tissue damaged associated with hyperoxia-induced tissue injury. Still another object of the invention is to provide a method for modulating the inflammatory responses in general, particularly those induced in a human following tissue injury.
Other objects of the present invention include providing a method for alleviating tissue damage associated with ischemic-reperfusion injury in a human which has suffered from hypoxia or ischemia following cardiac arrest, pulmonary embolus, renal artery occlusion, coronary occlusion or occlusive stroke, as well as a method for alleviating tissue damage associated with hyperoxia in a human following exposure to lethally high oxygen concentrations.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the description, drawings and claims which follow.